1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color framing signal generator, and particularly to such a generator that can properly indicate the phase difference between a horizontal sync signal and a color burst signal included in an incoming composite color video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in order to detect the color frame of a color video signal, the phase relation between its horizontal sync (synchronizing) pulse and its color burst signal is examined. However, the signal standard relating to the phase relation between the horizontal sync signal and the color burst signal is not very precise. For this reason, there is a defect in the prior art wherein the phase of the color framing pulse relative to the same color video signal tends to vary due to jitter etc.
Further, in the prior art apparatus, a device is not provided to indicate the phase relationship between the horizontal sync pulse of an incoming video signal and the color burst signal, so that even when an error is contained in the color framing operation, such error will not be indicated.